


Outta the Bag

by fictionalfaerie



Series: Collisions [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I feel like Bucky Barnes spends most of his life being exasperated at Steve Rogers, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfaerie/pseuds/fictionalfaerie
Summary: Steve can't keep secrets from Bucky. Too bad Newt didn't know that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance if you came here looking for Beasts- I debated even classifying it as such? But since this story is technically about Steve and Newt, I went ahead and included it, even though Newt's not featured in this one really? Eep.  
> This is a sequel to Catching a Break, which has considerably more Newt in it. 
> 
> Basically, as I finished Catching a Break, I had a scene I wanted to use that didn't fit. So I wrote this to make it fit. And didn't use it, of course, because why would I?  
> Also, I went ahead and created a series since the third piece is almost fully done and there's at least another brewing. Those will have even less Beasts in them but will also not be tagged Beasts, so hoorah!

“I’m tellin’ ya, Buck, just poof! Gone!” Steve grumbled, kicking a foot out and almost tripping Bucky as he walked by. 

Bucky squawked a bit, flailing an arm toward Steve’s head. Instead of landing on the bed beside him, he sprawled half over him. “You’re such a punk, stop knockin’ me down.” 

“Stop acting like I’m lying, then,” Steve answered, struggling to shove Bucky off of him. It was a mistake, and he realized it immediately. Bucky’d been about to move, but as Steve shoved he dug in, dropping all of his weight onto Steve. “Geez, why’re you so heavy, Buck?” 

“I don’t think you’re lying. I just think maybe you oughta go tell it to Sweeney, ‘s all,” Bucky laughed. “Shit, Stevie, that tickles, stop it.” 

He rolled off of Steve and stretched out lazily next to where Steve was sitting. 

“Tell it to Sweeney,” Steve muttered, glaring at him. He tried not to focus on how close Bucky was, how warm he was, how relaxed he was.

“Okay, okay, so let’s say this magic man really did save your ass from Jones and his cronies, what the hell were you doing lurkin’ around alleys trying to pick fights without me? You steppin’ out on me, Stevie?” 

Steve groaned, shoving at Bucky, trying not to yelp when it backfired and Buck caught him around the waist, dragging him down to lay beside him. 

“Nah, you were helping your ma with Becky. I didn’t want to risk their wrath, so I was trying to figure out what to get into on my own. Saw those jerks headin’ down an alley and was going to go the other way, but then I heard this cat crying and I couldn’t just ignore that, now could I?” 

“I reckon you could have, Steve. Real easy like. All you’d’a had to do was turn around and walk the other way.” 

“Buck-” 

“Nah, hush, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t go pickin’ fights over hurt cats. I get it.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up. Anyway, I hear ‘em laughing and this cat crying, so I had to stop whatever they were doing to the poor thing.” 

“So instead of beating on some cat, they started beating on you.” 

“Hey, I got a few hits in, too, okay?” 

“Sure you did, Stevie. So you’re walloping them real good-” 

Steve dug his elbow into Bucky’s side, “Shut up, jerk. Stop makin’ fun of me. Anyway, we’re going at it and suddenly there’s this guy, just standing there yelling at them, and they actually took off!” 

“Bullshit. They don’t ever run away. Come on, quit it with the elbows.” 

“Maybe he used magic on ‘em or something, I don’t know. But they take off running and this guy just comes into the alley and wants to check the cat out. I think he barely even noticed me.” 

“Cat was probably bigger’n you.” 

“Why do I even hang around you? It wasn’t bigger’n me, even if it was this big mean lookin’ cat. Probably the size of Mrs. Lounds’ dog, you know? And he’s all worried over the cat and then he realizes I’m, uh,” Steve paused, trying to figure out how to explain while still downplaying his injuries. 

“Realizes you’re all beat to hell?” Bucky asks, rolling his eyes. He pins Steve’s elbows before he can get a good jab in. 

“Realizes I maybe got a few battle wounds on me,” Steve says loftily, causing them both to crack up for a few minutes. It sends him into a wheezing fit, but once they get him breathing again, he keeps going, “So the guy wants to take me to the hospital?” 

Bucky makes a scoffing noise, so Steve nods emphatically at him, “S’what I said. Told him I’d be fine, but then he gets this, like, weird look about him?” 

“I swear, Steve, if this guy’s real, then it’s a miracle you didn’t end up murdered. You got no sense.” 

“He _is_ real, asshole. Anyway, he gets all quiet and lookin’ around and then he’s asking me if I can keep a secret?” 

Bucky glares at him over that, “Steve, do I need to have a talk about strangers with you? If mystery guys in alleys ask if you can keep a secret-” 

“Bucky! Shut up!” Steve can feel his face flaming, “It wasn’t even like that.” 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Bucky says, eyes rolling. He tips his face back to catch a breeze that’s coming in through the open window above the bed and Steve has to take a few moments to catch his breath again. 

“Anyway, so I tell him sure, ‘cause why not? And he tells me he’s gonna heal the cat using magic?” 

“How you’ve survived this long in the world, I will never know,” Bucky groans, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his face. Steve thumps a hand against the pillow, causing a muffled curse. 

“But then he does!” 

“Steve, I’d ask how hard Jones hit you in the head, but you ain’t got any bumps. You had any fevers lately?” Buck asks, lifting the pillow from his face for a second. Steve rolls his eyes, shoving the pillow back down. 

“And then he used his magic to get rid of my nose-” 

“-he didn’t get rid of your nose, it’s still honkin’ huge, plain as day, middle o’ your face-” 

“-shut up, jackass. They’d broke it, and he fixed it, and then he fixed my knuckles and my arm?” 

“What was wrong with your arm?” 

Steve makes a face at him, “They mighta broke it or something, I guess?” 

Bucky shoves the pillow aside, glaring for a moment before he catches himself. He rolls his eyes when he does, “If you’d really got in a fight with them, I’d kill ‘em for breakin’ your arm.” 

“Bucky, I did!” 

“Stevie, come on. Magic man just heals you up and disappears?” 

“Well, I mean, it sounds dumb when you say it like that, but I swear it happened, Buck.” 

“What happened to the cat?” Bucky asks, smirking at him. 

Steve knows he’s making fun of him, but he answers anyway, “He took it with him.” 

“Of course he did.” 

Steve goes to shove Bucky angrily, but Bucky just catches him, pulling him in for a hug, laughing as he does. 

“Well, I’m glad this magic man was around to help you out, Stevie. Sorry I wasn’t there.” 

“S’fine. I reckon that you being there would mean I never got to see that,” Steve replies, shrugging it off. 

He knows Bucky doesn’t believe him, but he also knows that it doesn’t matter. It feels good to get it off his chest, get it out and tell his best friend about it. He can barely believe it himself, really, and keeps wondering if it was some sort of fever dream. 

As Bucky’s ma gets back home, Buck gets up, heading to help her carry in the groceries she’s brought home. While he’s out of the room, Steve shoves a hand in his pocket and pulls out the business card that he’d found in the alley after the guy left. 

He remembers seeing it flutter out of his pocket when he’d pulled his wand out, remembers being so confused that he didn’t bother to point it out to him. He remembers standing there after the guy had left, remembers picking it up off the rough ground and running his hand over the shimmering letters. 

_Newt Scamander  
Author | Magizoologist | Beast Specialist_

Bucky can think what he wants, but Steve knows that no matter what fever dreams he may or may not have had, no fever dream has ever conjured up a card to go along with it. 

He shoves the card back in his pocket as Buck comes bouncing back in. 

“C’mon out here and help, Stevie! Ma bought stuff to bake a cake!” 

Steve can feel his eyes light up at that, and he follows along, grinning, letting himself forget about the magical man for a bit. Whatever it may have been or may not have been, it’s over and done for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Faerieishee - general tumblr, hectic and fannish  
> Fictionalfaerie - writing tumblr, very dusty but I’m in the midst of revamping my tumblr(s) and hope to have it up and running soon
> 
> Prompts are always welcome and I’m also seeking someone who’d be interested in some beta/edit work and in chatting over ideas and helping me through tricky spots. If you’re interested in leaving a prompt or working together, give a yell to either Tumblr!


End file.
